1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bird feeder, and more particularly, however not limitatively, the present invention relates to a bird feeder suspended from a ground supporting pylon and having a dung shield disposed interposedly between the bird feeder and its connection to the supporting pylon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices are known and bird feeding devices are customarily used to contain feed seeds and other food items to be made selectively available and accessible to birds in an attractive manner. Various hanging bird feeders with or without support systems have been found in the prior art U.S. patents and are cited below:
______________________________________ Palfalvy 4,019,462 4,034,715 Smith 4,242,984 Hinz 4,570,575 Graham 4,974,547 ______________________________________
None of these are of further interest to the present invention of a squirrel proof bird feeder 10 with a dung shield 12 supported by a pylon 16.
These known prior uses teach and disclose various types of bird feed devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like, as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the subject invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.